An indirect matrix converter includes a converter, DC intermediate links and an inverter, as disclosed in, for example, Non-patent Literature 1. In the converter, three series circuits each including upper and lower arms of bidirectional switches connected in series are connected in parallel between a pair of DC intermediate links. A three-phase AC power supply is connected through LC filters to respective junctions between the upper and lower arms of the respective series circuits. The LC filters include three series reactors serially connected to the respective ones of the three phases of the three-phase AC power supply and three parallel capacitors connected between the respective phases. A voltage-source inverter having a structure of a common inverter is connected to a pair of DC intermediate links.